


Is This Enough?

by yiketh



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 06:56:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yiketh/pseuds/yiketh
Summary: 'No one deserves to die like this', Doyoung thought as he struggled to breathe through the thick smoke permeating from his car's engine.'But then again, this is where I'm headed, aren't I?', he mulled over, as he slowly closed his eyes, accepting that this was the end for him.But, fate seemed to think otherwise."Doyoung, is that you?"// in which doyoung, an abused husband, at the brink of death, finds solace in the arms of his childhood sweetheart.and, what would someone supressed and put down since the first day of his marriage do upon waking up from a long coma?why, of course, he would run to his husband, of course...with a cold plate of revenge to serve.





	Is This Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon!

Interested in this plot? This will be up on August 12, 2019, whichever time I like lol. Stay tuned!


End file.
